VietnamXVarious Songfics
by NaMa6
Summary: Various characters paired with the awesome Vietnam, written to go along to song lyrics! Short summary, given title, but GOOD STORIES.
1. Verse 1: China

VietXChina

_You must understand _

_That the touch of your hand _

_Makes my pulse react _

_That it's only the thrill _

_Of boy meeting girl _

_Opposites attract_

_It's physical _

_Only logical You must try to ignore _

_That it means more than that_

_Oh whats love got to do, got to do with it _

_What's love but a second hand emotion _

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_Who needs a heart _

_When a heart can be broken_

Vietnam couldn't take the pain anymore. She loved him... So damn much. But all she did was get hurt when she was with him. She hated seeing him with HIM... Russia. With HER love! With China! Just thinking about it made her want to cry. And she did. The tears came quickly and poured from her eyes. Shining like drops of silver, they slid down her cheeks. She hated seeing them together. She felt like she should just gorge her eyes out just so she wouldn't have to see them.  
>But then she could still hear them. The sounds they made when together sickened her to no end. SHE wanted to be the one making him sound like that. And him to her, in return. SHE wanted to be the one to cause him pleasure. NOT Russia. For all she cared, Russia could "become one" with himself! Weird ass communist... But China was better. He was Vietnam's role model. Her hero. Her everything. Her entire world.<br>But he didn't care. All he cared about was Russia. Not her.

_It may seem to you _

_That i'm acting confused _

_When you're close to me _

_If i tend to look dazed _

_I've read it someplace _

_I've got cause to be_

_There's a name for it _

_There's a phrase that fits _

_But whatever the reason _

_You do it for me_

_Oh whats love got to do, got to do with it _

_What's love but a second hand emotion _

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_Who needs a heart _

_When a heart can be broken_

All she wanted was for China to be happy. But not with Russia. With HER. Selfish, you say? Why, yes. Yes it is selfish. Vietnam knew that. It was all she had ever known. She had been selfish when she was growing up and when the other Asian countries came along, she wanted China to herself. China was the one that spoiled her. She can't help being that way. China built her up only to break her down. He would give and take, give and take. And, frankly, Viet was tired of it. She was going to stand up to him. Once and for all.  
>She had said that so many times.<br>So many damn times. But she just couldn't. Whenever he looked at her, smiled and said, "What is it, Viet-aru?" she just melted. She couldn't go against him, even if she desparately wanted to.

I`ve been thinking of a new direction But i have to say I`ve been thinking about my own protection It scares me to feel this way

What`s love got to do, got to do with it What`s love but a sweet old fashioned notion What`s love got to do, got to do with it

Still, to this day, Vietnam asks herself:

_Who needs a heart when a heart when a heart can be broken?_


	2. Verse 2: America

VietnamXAmerica

_Lonely the path you have chosen _

_A restless road, no turning back _

_One day you will find your light again _

_Don't you know _

_Don't let go_

_Be strong_

_Follow your heart _

_Let your love lead through the darkness _

_Back to a place you once knew _

_I believe I believe I believe in you _

_Follow your dreams _

_Be yourself an angel of kindness _

_There's nothing that you cannot do _

_I believe I believe I believe in you_

America was tired of it. He HATED seeing her like this. He hated seeing her, his love, fawning over THAT man. That chinese man. That traitor who convinced her to become communist. He kept telling her to just stop the nonsense. The nonsense of loving China. She would just smile sadly and say, "I'm sorry, America..." and walk away, hair swirling around her petite stature. Then, there was the one time...

~Flashback~

America was walking through the the vast hills of his land, when he heard a woman's sobs. Running, he firgured out who it was. "C-Cuba...!"  
>"Hush, Vietnam..."<br>"B-But...!"  
>Vietnam? With Cuba? It was preposturous... But there it was... Only a walk around the corner and America could have seen them... Yes, they were both communist, but... They neve talked... Did they...?<br>"Cuba, listen to me!"  
>"I AM listening, Vietnam! But, you're not making any sense!"<br>"Then listen harder!"  
>She was sobbing her eyes out, from what America could tell. He heard a shift in movement. Cuba must have hugged her. His anger spiked for just a second. 'Calm down, Alfred... He's just trying to comfort her...!' America thought. "Go on, Vietnam..."<br>"Cuba...! They don't see me as a country anymore...! I'm just a WAR...!"  
>America was shocked. How could she think that?<br>"Sshh, Viet... You know you can tell me anything...!"  
>She was bound to be smiling at that. America knew her well.<br>"B-But...!"  
>"Sshh, no but's..."<br>"Okay..."  
>"Just let it all out..."<br>She kept crying and crying. America couldn't take it anymore... He could let her sorrowful cries pierce him no longer. So he ran. Away from Cuba and Vietnam.  
>That was his mistake.<p>

~End Flashback~

_Someday I'll find you _

_Someday you'll find me too _

_And when I hold you close _

_I know that it's true_

_Follow your heart _

_Let your love lead through the darkness _

_Back to a place you once knew _

_I believe I believe I believe in you _

_Follow your dreams _

_Be yourself an angel of kindness _

_There's nothing that you cannot do _

_I believe I believe I believe in you_

He still couldn't believe he ran that day. Still, her sobs still haunted him in his sleep. He dreads the time for sleep. Aprtly because of the sobs and because he knows when he wakes, she will not be in his arms...  
>Until now.<br>When America woke he was so shocked to find the Vietnamese woman in his bed, wrapped in his arms, he fell off the bed. He prayed she wouldn't wake but it was too late. She opened her eyes to reveal those beautiful, dark brown eyes of hers.  
>"A-America...? What are you doing on the floor...?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes to wake up more.<br>"More important question... Wht are you HERE? In my house? In my BED?" America asked, incredulous.  
>"Uuhh... Because I was lonely at my place and it was cold... And you always leave your door unlocked..."<br>"HOW-"  
>"Do I know that? It's because I asked Cub to test it for me."<br>"Stupid commie..." America mumbled.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Nothing!" America was glad she was kind of hard of hearing when he grumbled or insulted one of her friends. Then, America realized something. He had no shirt on.  
>What a kick he would get out of this.<br>"Hey, Viet?"  
>"Yes, America?"<br>He hugged her and whisperd in her ear, "You are so cute when you blush."  
>Feeling the American's skin against her made her blush and the comment made her blush even harder.<br>Chuckling, the American looked her dead in the face. "I knew you would! I knew you would look cute when you blushed!" He flashed that goofy grin that made other people mad, but made Vietnam swoon secretly.  
>Avoinding his gaze was the only thing Vietnam could do.<br>"Neh, Vietnam?"  
>"Yes, America...?"<br>He kissed her cheek. "I love you."  
>Vietnam smiled. "<em>I believe [in] you<em>."


	3. ReWrite 1: America

Anti-VietXAmerica

_County road 233, under my feet _

_Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me _

_I've got two miles till, he makes bail _

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun _

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette _

_If he wants a fight, well now he's got one _

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet _

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll _

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of _

_Gunpowder and lead_

SMACK!  
>Crashing to the floor, Vietnam cried out in anger and pain. How did it turn out this way? Was it something she had done? Was it something she gad said? Was it just him? No... The last one was impossible... He was never this abusive... She was slapped, beaten, and messed with every night... It had been that way for 1 year of their 2 year dating extravagaza. Vietnam was tired of it. Yet another SMACK resounded around the room.<br>"You... You disobediant woman! Did'nt I tell you not to go visit those Asians? ESPECIALLY CHINA?"  
>"Y-Yes... So what...?"<br>"You DISOBEYED me, that's WHAT!" America shouted.  
>Cringing, Vietnam replied silkily, "They are my brothers and sisters... I can't NOT see them...!"<br>"Well, you can start by not leaving this house!"  
>Seeing that she would just get beaten more if she disagreed, she replied, "Fine..."<br>"Good!"  
>America smiled. He had just SLAPPED her TWICE, yet he was SMILING? How bi-polar could this guy be?<br>"I'll be in town at the usual bar, okay~?"  
>"Fine..." Don't make me drag your drunk ass back here again, was what Vietnam really wanted to say, but the words didn't come out. "Bye~ Kesesesesese~" That was the last sound America made in that house, with all his sanity.<p>

_Well it's half past ten, another six pack in _

_And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind _

_He pulls in the drive, gravel flies _

_He don't know what's waitin' here this time_

_Hey _

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun _

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette _

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one _

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet _

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll _

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of _

_Gunpowder and lead_

Leather bound hands grasping down the shaft of her gun, Vietnam stared through the target keeper. Perfect aim. That's what Vietnam had. Perfect aim.  
>This should teach him a lesson.<p>

His fist is big but my gun's bigger He'll find out when I pull the trigger

Those strong hands of his were no match for the shotgun in Vietnam's learger-glove bound hands. Those gloves were usedfor battle. This. Is. War.

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun Wait by the door and light a cigarette If he wants a fight well now he's got one And he ain't seen me crazy yet He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll Don't that sound like a real man?  
>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of Gunpowder and, Gunpowder and lead<p>

BANG "HOLY SHIT? VIETNAM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? PUT THAT THING DOWN!"  
>"No, America!"<br>"GIVE ME THE GUN."  
>"You can't take my guns away! I'm in your country, now!"<br>"Use my own constitution to benefit yourself, huh?"  
>"Obviously."<br>BANG "STOP THAT! YOU TOTALLY JUST HIT MY BUMPER! THAT'S A HIGHEND, REALLY EXPENSIVE CAR!"  
>"That's the point, Alfred!"<br>BANG BANG "YOU ALMOST HIT MY SHOES!"  
>BANG BANG BANG "WHAT THE HELL?"<br>BANG BANG "STOP-"  
>BANG "THAT-"<br>BANG "NOW-!"  
>BANG "LEAVE, ALFRED."<br>Watching him run was the most satisfactory thing Vietnam had eve laid eyes on. "Goodbye, Alfred F. Jones..."

_Gunpowder and lead, yeah_

_Hey!_


End file.
